


Kitty Bug

by Prompt_Master



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Adrien is hosting a competition thay Marinette decides to join, a cute little fic





	Kitty Bug

“Marinette, are you sure this is a good idea?” 

Marinette smiled down at the back of the magazine she was holding where there was a cosplay competition for ladybug and chat noir. Who ever could create the most look alike costume would win, but more importantly the whole thing was being hosted by Adrien. 

Marinette sighed happily, holding the magazine to her chest with a love struck smile, “of course Tikki! This is my chance to really impress Adrien without embarrassing myself!”

“You sure you won’t melt away the second you see him?” 

“Oh come on! I do not melt away!” 

Tikki hummed, raising an eyebrow “sure Marinette.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and read over the details of the competition one more time, only to get distracted by the photo of Adrien. 

Tikki hovered over her shoulder, “isn’t it kind of cheating to go if you’re already Ladybug? And people could realize it’s you! Think about it Marinette” 

Marinette smiled and pet Tikki on the head “thats why I’m not going as Ladybug!”

Honestly there were so many things to win from this competition, even if she lost. There was getting a chance to confront Adrien, showing off in front of Chloe, having a good time with her best friend. But most important she got to test out her love and passion for creating costumes, when she was sitting with piles of fabric, pins, and string she completely forgot about winning or losing. She’d be proud of what she did no matter what, especially with Tikki and Alya there to push her forward. 

Adrien also liked competitions like this. He wasn’t a big fan of the whole model business sometimes, but days like this made it worth the trouble. And maybe it more or less boosted his ego to see all these kids excited to dress up as him, super cool pawsome hero Chat Noir. Who better to judge the Ladybug and Chat Noir costume competition than one of the heroes themselves? Of course no one knew it was him, or at least he hoped not, and Ladybug wasn’t there, that he really hoped for, but he let himself be a little selfindulgent just this once. Adrien tapped his fingers down against the judging table, trying to suppress a laugh as Plagg moved from inside his jacket and tickling him. Plagg’s head stopped near his collarbone but didn’t pop out for fear of getting caught. 

He whispered “hey lover boy, maybe ladybug will show up” 

Adrien rolled his eyes and lifted his phone to ear so he could at least not look crazy, “oh come on, don’t try to get me all excited for nothing”

“You’re right, you’re right. But you sure you can handle seeing a bunch of cute girls in her outfit?” 

“I only have eyes for one lady, Plagg. Now hush” he poked at the kwami, “Chloe is coming, don’t let her see you.” 

He cringed when Chloe spotted him and smiled widely, she threw her hand up into the air, jutted her hip out and yelled “OH adrikins!!!” 

“Haha…hey Chloe, so you’re entering the competition right?” 

“Uh, of course I am.” She put her hand to her chest, as if trying not to be offended, “daddy helped me get the best of the best to make my costume” 

Adrien leaned back against his chair, today might actually end up to be a long day. He raised an eyebrow “that’s nice..  
Did you uh, make it yourself?” 

“Well- no but! Only because Ladybug deserves the best of the best!” Adrien could agree with her there. She sighed happily and hugged her bag, “if only she could see it, then the two most beautiful people” she paused to wink at Adrien “would see me in my costume” 

He nodded “well you should start getting change, any minute now the contest is gonna start” 

She smiled, “you’re the best Adrien, see you on stage love! And remember to vote for me!” 

As she walked away he was tempted to mention that it wasn’t a voting system, but Chloe will be Chloe. He stood up, deciding to buy himself another coffee before the contest started. On the way there he studied some of the contestants who were already dressed off stage, and honestly? He felt incredibly underwhelmed and disappointed. Sure it was really rude of him to think like that but  
..he was really excited to see some really nice costumes! He knows these fans put effort into them but…it felt like everyone was wearing pajamas. He was a teenager who really dreamed up this contest, leave him alone! He fumbled through his wallet as he walked to the nearest concession stand, flicking through empty gift cards and receipts for his credit card when something ran into him hard and threw him to the ground. He landed hard on his back and groaned, opening his eyes only when he heard a meek but familiar apology. 

Adrien grabbed his wallet and sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he began an apology, “hey it’s not a big deal, I wasn’t watching where I was…” 

He trailed off when his eyes caught who he ran into. The first thing he saw were her stunning blue eyes that were darting left and right as she frantically picked up all her stuff from her purse. Her eyes were behind a black mask, in shock he looked up at the little black ears on her head that looked exactly like his own. He felt his face grow red, looking back down to her face and the little bell around her neck. 

“-am so so sorry- geez I was just in such a rush because I was late and-”

“Marinette?” 

Her head snapped up and he thought she was going to completely melt away right then and there. She got that familiar expression when she usually froze up around him, her face showing nothing but pure embarrassment as she scrambled backwards and away from him, heart racing. 

“A-a-a-adrien!”

“Wow Marinette you…look amazing” Adrien rose to his feet and extended his hand out to her, after scanning him with his eyes she put a gloved hand in his. She was so thankful for that, now Adrien would only feel how much she was shaking and not how much she was sweating. She almost directly touched hands with Adrien Agreste. And he didn’t look disgusted or embarassed or disappointed or-

“Marinette? You ok?” He tilted his head, green eyes looking at her in concern and awe. 

She laughed awkwardly, her hand still in his even after she stood. She should really pull her hand away but. Just a few more seconds. “Y-yeah! Sorry i-…i was just  
..yknow!” 

“Going to the competition?” He smiled, pulling his hand away. Dammit she must have made him uncomfortable. That thought was instantly replaced by embarrassment when Adrien did a quick circle around her, taking in her costume. 

“Wow, Marinette it looks like the real deal…! Seriously this is so cool.” 

She gave a cute dorky smile, rubbing the back of her neck “oh it’s nothing, I just wanted to make sure it’d be something the old pussy cat would like” 

He took in each detail, she had it outstandingly good, even down to his ring. How did she even do that from all the blurry reference photos online? Marinette was just amazing. 

She gasped when she saw the clock, “oh no! I’m gonna be late- sorry Adrien I gotta go!” She ran off before he could even wave goodbye, only to trip over a garbage can a little bit later. 

He chuckled, dreamily thinking about how adorable she looked in the costume. It was super cute seeing Marinette dressed like him. He already knew who’d be winning the contest.


End file.
